ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental farming guide
Category:Guides Work in progress, more will be added as testing is performed on elemental spawn areas and specifics for each zone. ''' This is a guide intended for crafters looking for an inexpensive source of crystals, or people wishing to farm crystals for profit. please be aware that crystal/cluster prices will have different value by server and that prices can fluctuate quickly. if you are farming for profit, you may want to keep track of what crystal prices and demand are in each nation and farm accordingly (as of this writing an auction house link is planned for a future update, prices should be universal soon). if you have information regarding incorrect information on this page or anything you would like to add, please add it or leave a message on my userpage (if you want to contact me ingame, i am normaly online on phoenix between 12:00 and 20:00 PST. -Rhionhi of phoenix farming by zone *information on Elementals in each zone and updated spawn maps should be added here soon. La Theine Plateau/Ordelle's Caves, and . *These zones share weather effects. 330px330px 330px Konschtat Highlands/Gusgen Mines, and . *These zones share weather effects. 330px330px330px (notes on level to be added) Tahrongi Canyon/Maze of Shakhrami, and . *These zones share weather effects. 330px330px 330px (notes on level to be added) Buburimu Peninsula, and . 330px Valkurm Dunes, and . (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Jugner Forest/Carpenters' Landing/Davoi, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Pashhow Marshlands/Beadeaux, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Meriphataud Mountains/Castle Oztroja, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Batallia Downs/The Eldieme Necropolis and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Rolanberry Fields/Crawlers' Nest, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Sauromugue Champaign/Garlaige Citadel, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Qufim Island/Behemoth's Dominion/Delkfutt's Tower, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Eastern Altepa Desert/Western Altepa Desert/Quicksand Caves, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Yuhtunga Jungle/Yhoator Jungle, and . *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Beaucedine Glacier/Xarcabard/Other Northlands zones, and *These zones share weather effects. (updated spawn map required) (notes on level to be added) Information on more zones, including Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas and more outlands regions will be added soon. Job-by-job strategies and suggested tricks for each Elemental type This section details each type of Elemental, along with tricks for fighting each type and a list of the spells used by each type of Elemental. Be aware that Elementals will cast enhancing spells on themselves while unclaimed like any normal mob. The enhancements it has in effect when encountered can greatly change the difficulty of a battle. catching an Elemental without enhancements up is hard, as they normally start casting a spell a soon as they spawn. If you are camping a specific Elemental you may be able to find and attack it before it has cast multiple spells. Any job with access to a Dispelling effect should make use of it as much as possible, leaving effects such as Ice Spikes, Shock Spikes or Stoneskin on the elemental can seriously hinder you (see the Dispel Chart below the job information chart for information on what jobs can use Dispel and at what levels). Job and Ability Charts |} Dispel Chart This chart shows jobs and weapons capable of causing a Dispel effect, used to remove beneficial effects from a target. The following jobs are able to dispel in one form or another: *Remember that all Elementals are immune to effects based on the same element as the elemental itself, as well as the element that is weak to it (Example: a Fire Elemental is immune to -based and -based effects, while a Air Elemental is immune to -based and -based effects. however dark and light elementals do not resist the oposit element, and are instead weak to it). *A Corsair will need Dark Cards in order to use Quick Draw (Dark Shot). The following Weapons are able to dispel via various methods: *Not all jobs capable of using these weapons are good at fighting elementals, and the rate that these weapons will activate the dispelling effect can be low, these are mainly here for reference, and are intended for use in place of other dispel methods or jobs. For additional information or opinions, see the Talk Page or guides for a specific job (job-specific soloing guides may prove helpful here). Almost all jobs can benifit from setting Ranger and a Support Job, as the ability "Wide Scan" is very helpfull for finding Elementals qucikly and easily. also, the Thief job trait [Hunter can noticeably increase cluster drop rates if used as a main job (testing is required on the effectiveness of thief set as a support job). The downside is that many jobs depend on the abilities of certain support jobs, choose /RNG or /THF with caution. intended meaning of "minimum solo level" this is referring to the lowest level that can defeat elementals quickly enough for the activity to be profitable, and be reasonably safe from aggression by nearby mobs. the effective/ineffective job note refers to the ability of a job to combat elementals without high levels of risk, magic-using jobs and jobs with the ability to heal repeatedly or reduce magic damage are considered "effective", melee-based jobs and jobs with low survivability are considered "ineffective". Remember that this is only a guideline, feel free to experiment at your own risk. =Elemental Spell Lists= This section contains lists of spells used by each type of Elemental, along with the minimum levels that an Elemental will cast them at. Elementals do not seem to use spells of a lower tier then the highest tier available, a Fire Elemental will not use Fire II is it has access to Fire III. the following information is taken from the spell lists for Red Mage, Black Mage, and White Mage. if you find any incorrect information here, please place a note on the Talk Page stating the issue with the page and the correct information, if available. Earth Elementals/Spell list | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} |} Fire Elementals/Strategy | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} |} Water Elementals/Strategy | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} |} Air Elementals/Strategy '''List of Air Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Ice Elementals/Strategy List of Ice Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Thunder Elementals/Strategy List of Thunder Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Thunder Elementals/Strategy List of Thunder Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Thunder Elementals/Strategy List of Thunder Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Light Elementals/Strategy List of Light Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} Dark Elementals/Strategy List of Dark Elemental spells by level | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} =More on the topic..= Feel free to add any related links here. * Bestiary: Elementals * Elemental Farming Guide by Gahoo * Weather effects